kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Fu Humans Chapter Three
KUNG FU HUMANS CHAPTER THREE Two loud 'thud's sounded next to me. Trinity and Nicole fell to the ground on either side of me. We picked ourselves up off of the floor, dazed and confused. Nicole was the first one to speak- "Where are we?" Trinity and I both shrugged as we took in our surroundings- The ground was dusty and dirty (our pajamas looked messy, because we landed so hard on the ground. But weirdly, my glasses were fine), and there were houses and shops everywhere. They looked like they were from ancient China or something, and in cartoon form. I slowly turned my head to the right of me. There was a gate with a sign on it, 'MR. PING'S RESTRAUNT- BEST NOODLES IN THE VALLEY'. A jolt of excitement went through me and I started shaking fiercely- were we in the valley of peace? I wanted to cry tears of joy. So the valley of peace really did exist. Ha! I couldn't wait to meet Po, finally, and my wish would come true. "The Valley… of Peace?" Nicole asked. "Someone please pinch me," Trinity muttered. Nicole pinched her. "OW!" Trinity exclaimed, grabbing her arm. "At least we know that this isn't a dream now," I said. My breathing started gaining speed. My heart almost stopped. I was here. Finally, after all these years of waiting for this day to come, I was here. "Kelsi, please don't tell me that you're going to cry out of joy," Trinity said to me. "I can't promise that, Trinity," I said, wiping my eyes. Suddenly, we heard footsteps. All of our heads turned to the entrance of the Noodle Shop. I started shaking slightly. Was it Po? If it was, I was going to cry. I always knew that I would cry when I met Po. "What's going on?" a male voice asked us. "Who's there?" A male goose came through the entrance. He was wearing nightclothes (a blue gown type of thing and a weird looking nightcap) and was holding a lantern. I recognized him as Mr. Ping, Po's adoptive father. I sighed. He wasn't Po, but he was someone I wanted to meet as well. His gaze set on us- three teenage and tween humans lying in the dirt. "Hi," I muttered. That was all we could say. We just stared at each other for a minute. He looked at each of us in turn, and we looked at him. "Humans," I heard him mutter. Then he said louder, "Come inside." We followed him through the gate and into his house. He led us into a room with four beds in it. There was a mirror, a chest, and a window. The walls were a pinkish-brown color, with Chinese designs written all over them. It was an ordinary Chinese room, but I couldn't help but marvel at the sight of it. "Please sit down," Mr. Ping said to us. We smiled and all sat down on the bed nearest to us, the second from the right. We faced him. "Who are you girls?" he asked us. "WellI'mKelsiandtheseareNicoleandTr inity," I said, words flying out of my mouth. Mr. Ping obviously couldn't understand me, since he had a confused look on his face. Trinity hit me with her elbow. "Um, sorry about that," she said as I rubbed where she had hit me. "I'm Trinity, and this is my younger sister Nicole, and our best friend Kelsi." "It's nice to meet you three," Mr. Ping smiled. "I am Duk Ping, owner of this noodle shop. Now, how did you three girls get here?" "I have no clue," Nicole said. "One second we were in their room," I explained, making sure that I went slower. "Then we found these necklaces-" we all touched the necklaces. "And they lit up to the point where they were blinding. Then the room disappeared and we saw nothing. After that we fell from the sky, and the next second, we're here. This is like some kind of dream." "Very strange. Now, where did you come from?" he asked. "I'm sorry if I come across as rude, but the clothes that you're wearing look very strange and foreign. And it's not every day that you see humans in the valley." "The United States of America," Nicole explained. "We come from a place there called Renningville, in Long Island, which is part of the state of New York." Mr. Ping seemed to understand what my friend had said to him, but still looked confused. "This world is for animals," he explained. "I've never heard of a world where humans talk. Humans are thought to be myths." We really didn't want to (me especially), but we started laughing like crazy people. It stopped a minute later. Mr. Ping didn't look mad (I thought he would), he looked confused. "In our world, animals are treated like pets. They don't talk, or wear clothes, and some of them use their front and back legs to walk." Now it was Mr. Ping's turn to laugh. His laugh, for some reason, made me smile. When he was finished, he was wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry, but that's just too funny," he smiled. "So we're even. We didn't believe in each other, but now we have living proof." I nodded. "Yes sir," I said. "Girls, you three are welcome to stay here until we can find a way to get you three home," Mr. Ping said, smiling. "I can provide you with clothes, don't worry." "Really?" I asked, unable to believe it. This goose was like Edward Kelly's mother- too nice. "Thanks!" we all said in unison. "Anytime girls," Mr. Ping smiled. "I can't leave you three out on the streets now, can I?" We thanked him again and he bade us goodnight. When he left, we were looking at each other, dumbstruck. "Well that was pure luck," Trinity said. "You could say that again," Nicole smiled. "What do you think about that, Kelsi- Kelsi?" I had gotten off of the bed, and I was now gazing up out the window. This room had a perfect view of a gigantic building up in the clouds- the Jade Palace. My hand touched over it, like I was reaching out for something. For him. Po. I knew that he was up there, sleeping. I was a hair width away from meeting him, and fulfilling my one true wish. Every time I plucked a four-leaf clover I made that wish. Every Thanksgiving, when we pulled the wishbone, I made that wish. Every time I was the first to spot the first star of the night, I made that wish. Every time I had the chance to make a wish, I wished to meet Po. It was my one wish. And now my one wish was about to come true. I had the urge to break out into a song. A certain song that came to my mind. But I resisted, even though at that moment I wanted to resist nothing, and just let everything take me into its arms in this dream of a fantasy. My eyes met the great palace. Po… I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was about to cry tears of joy. I was here. My one true wish was going to come true. I couldn't believe it. I actually couldn't believe anything right then. But I forced myself to. "Kelsi, I think… we should probably go to bed," Trinity suggested. "After all it is past midnight. At least in our world it is." I had to turn my head with my hands to get myself to look at them. I didn't want to stop staring at the palace. The girls obviously thought that it was funny, so they started laughing. "Okay, okay, we need to go to sleep," Nicole said. She stretched her arms out. "Good night everyone," she said sleepily, and drifted off into dreamland. "And on that note, we should do the same as my little sister," Trinity said. She got under her covers, and I did the same. "I'd better not see you up out of bed looking at the Jade Palace again," Trinity teased. "Hey, you may be older than me, but you're not the boss of me!" I said, rubbing my eyes. She smiled. "Good night," Trinity said to me, and she flipped over in bed. I was wide-awake, listening to the sounds of sleep from my friends. I turned my body, facing the window. I could see the palace clearly from this angle. I sighed. "My one wish is about to come true," I silently sang before climbing aboard the train into dreamland… ... ---- I felt something soft with my legs and my torso. I was laying in something. I moved my hand slightly- it was a bed. I tossed my head. I felt a pillow. I turned. I saw orange light inside my eyes. I was awake. Slowly I opened my eyelids. I gasped. Where was I? Then it came back to me. "Oh yeah," I said to myself. "I'm in a world where animals talk and walk and dress like humans, and where I'm going to meet the person I've wanted to meet most of my life. Right." I turned. Nicole and Trinity weren't in their beds. The covers were half- ripped off the bed. They were probably up. I heard footsteps behind me. It was Nicole and Trinity, and they looked… great, actually. Trinity wore a dark green Chinese shirt with long sleeves and a big armhole. On her legs were light blue jeans, and sandals on her feet that matched her shirt. Nicole wore a dark blue Chinese shirt with one sleeve, and a big armhole. She wore the same sandals that her older sister wore, only in dark blue, and the same jeans. "Hey, you're up," Trinity said, sitting on the end of my bed. "Yeah, I kind of realized that," I said as I smiled. "What time is it?" "This is ancient China," Nicole noted. "They haven't come up with a way to tell time yet." "Yes they have," Trinity said, elbowing her sister. "We just know that it's morning." "Good morning to you, too," I said. Mr. Ping then walked into the room and saw me. "Good! I thought that you would be waking up by now. Get dressed, we're opening pretty soon!" He threw clothes on my bed, and just like that he was gone. I looked at the clothes. There were the same exact jeans and sandals that Trinity and Nicole wore (only the sandals were dark red), and a Chinese shirt that matched the sandals, and it was sleeveless. After I got dressed and did my hair I thought I looked pretty good. "Wow," Nicole said. "They wear much nicer stuff over here than they do in the human world," Trinity said. "Well, nicer than what average people wear, anyway. Come on, we have to help out." They started for the door. "Wait!" I exclaimed, following them. "Help out where?" "The Noodle Shop," Trinity replied, looking at me weirdly. "We offered to help out." "You what?" I asked them. "He gave us clothes and a place to stay, I think that the least we can do is help him with his business," Nicole said. "And we can earn some money to spend here. After all, we have no Chinese money, or American money for that matter." I shrugged. I decided to help, to help out Mr. Ping, and to earn some money to spend in this country. We walked into the kitchen, where Mr. Ping was already busy working. He was wearing a weird looking kind of hat that looked like a bowl of noodles and an apron. "I'm going to have you three waiting tables today," he said after greeting us. "You look like the waitress type of girls. Here." He thrust aprons in each of our hands that looked just like his. We tied them to our waists. "Service with a smile, as I always say!" Mr. Ping happily said to us, and continued stirring his soup. Oh, that soup… the aroma made me want to die and go to Mr. Ping's soup heaven. I wondered what would happen if I tasted it. Not now, I told myself. Later. Mr. Ping asked us to go and put the 'OPEN' sign up on the wall. We did that, and customers started piling into there. "Oh, and girls," he said before we started. "I just received a letter from my son, Po. He's going to come over here for lunch with the other people he, um, works with. He's the Dragon Warrior, by the way. I'm assuming you don't know who that is-" "We know," Nicole said. "Really? How?" Mr. Ping asked. "Um, we've heard stories about how the Dragon Warrior defeated Tai Lung and Lord Shen recently," I told him. "Po's a panda, right?" Mr. Ping nodded. "And there's Monkey, Mantis, Tigress, Viper, Crane, and Master Shifu too," Nicole said. "You three know a lot about the valley's warriors for humans coming from another world," he remarked. "Well news travels fast, right?" I chuckled, getting ready to start my job as a waitress. I couldn't believe it. I was finally going to meet Po. I was shaking. I sighed, trying to calm myself down. "Here goes nothing," I said. I put on my best grin and went up to table number two…